1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a data transferring apparatus and a data transferring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for transferring data by using packets are used in various fields. For example, Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) is a technique for transferring data on the Internet on a packet basis. In addition, PCI EXPRESS® is a technique for transferring data between integrated circuits based on packets. In addition, Network On Chip (NoC) is a technique for transferring data in an integrated circuit on a packet basis. These packet basis data transferring techniques offer advantages. For example, various information necessary for transferring addresses and data can be transferred with a small number of signal lines, and the transfer rate can easily be increased. However, packet basis data transferring techniques require a larger number of cycles for transferring data than non-packet basis data transferring techniques. Thus, techniques for modifying a packet structure to increase the transfer efficiency have been discussed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-098799 discusses a technique for increasing the transfer efficiency. According to this technique, when a transmission side data transferring apparatus transfers data, if a bus transaction includes consecutive addresses, the data transferring apparatus packs a plurality of data as a single transfer unit (1 packet) for a single address. In this way, addresses and headers are omitted, so that the transfer efficiency is increased.
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 3829851 discusses technique in which a transmission side data transferring apparatus transmits a packet including an address automatic update mode, the number of updates, and a plurality of data, and a reception side data transferring apparatus generates an address while incrementing an address based on a value of the address automatic update mode.
If a plurality of bus masters access a bus slave via a single interface, since transactions from the plurality of bus master exist on the interface, addresses are less likely to be consecutive. Thus, it is difficult to increase the transfer efficiency according to conventional methods.